User talk:Demi-hunter13
Note from Demi: When leaving a message, kindly add a new header (no matter how short your message may be) and do remember to sign any and all messages. Thank you. Archives Stuff O.O Woah, chu beauro now!:D Congrats *squeeze* >v< Oh yes, what was I here for again? -.-" Oh yea! Can I reaarrange the Adopt A Newb page by user name? like jas, she used River, so I'll consider that as J or R? Anyways, can I do such? Page I'll arrange them now first then see if I can do so :) AaN Demi, can we place up a section for those without a history of taking care of newbs? That way, we wont have to see so many blanks? Like a normal sign up list below the page? I understand if you dont want to Nevermind Nevermind, I'll fix it up :) Anyways, how about we have some kind of highlight for those who already have newbs? that way itll be easier for a newb to pick? Category Yea, something like that. Either way (veto or star) could work ;)) B,I,U U want?:) Broken She's on re:challenges If I remember correctly >.<: No Contest: Means it never started Forfeits: Either one user specifically forfeited the contest so it never started (like not just by not posting, I've seen a few challenge pages where the person being challenged will just post on the challenge that the challenger can have it) or it started and one of the competitors wins because the other stopped posting psssst *pokes* Can you get on chat for a few minutes or so? Re: Sure, I get right to it. Re-Fix I'm sorry I havent fixed the coding. I've been super busy with catching up on homework, trying not to get sick again, keeping up with all my rl activites and coding takes quite a bit of time out of my day. If you re-create Julia Skyros's page and Arista Mireldis's page, I'll swear I'll have them fixed as soon as I get up tomorrow morning. Kate and Luna are two characters I had left camp and can stay deleted. Please let me know as soon as possible if you can. Whaz this? Yay! New badgie for you! I hope it looks okay 'cause I'm quite terrible at coding. Anyway, thanks for being a part of my life. I can now die in peace. ^_^ ~Mathemagical 09:33, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Badge You're welcome! You roleplayed with me, see, and stick with me all throughout. =) You're also a very nice friend and no worries, I can always wait =) ~Mathemagical 09:26, October 17, 2013 (UTC) : btw, there's still one last rp in Payton's page =) Please don't get angry! ~Mathemagical 10:04, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Prizes Oh, and Demi, can I ask if I could still have my prizes on my old account? They’re found here. Sorry, it's kinda messy. I'm not quite comfortable with coding at that time (^_^) ~Mathemagical 11:31, October 17, 2013 (UTC) re:prizes Prizes are invalid after a user leaves regardless of what account they come back on, as they are too hard to accurately track once they are deleted off the user/char forum, which is also why if a user leaves, any spots they gave away must be taken back User/char form Hey hey, thanks for welcoming me back :) About the user/char form, you forgot to add Aiden. I tried to add him myself but the coding kinda messed up, I think bachy may have undone it or something by the time you read this but yeah. 16:23, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :'( Okay... thanks for answering =) ~Mathemagical 03:12, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: WB pic I fixed it, i hope the image I have now is better. ShutUP22 (talk) 16:27, October 19, 2013 (UTC) PetraxLevi Are we still going to make them T.T because i saw ur post on hyugables T.T i can wait forever Chat Please? Can you come to chat please? I miss you so much. ASAP. LEVI Emegherd yayiiiiiiiii~~ Im with you~ \m/ i'll wait for levi ^_^OMG I REMEMBER I HAD A DREAM, he became real and i was with him hugging all the time even though he is annoyed -_- xDDD Weird it's weird though, because there's a sudden explosion T.T he left me LEVI LEVI LEVI. Im going to cosplay Kurumi Tokisaki on December 8 hihihihi \m/ ohmygodo-o No problem at all omg O.O You sound as if you had the best time ever omg. Lucky yooouuuuuuuuuu >.< And that boy? Ooooh la la ;)) Someone's attracted eh? ~ Love ~ omg Did you get to dance with him?? :OOOO Aw D: Oh well... WHO PICKED YOU TO GO ON STAGE :OOOO WAS IT A GUY? :o Was he cute? :P You're still a lucky girl anyways cx *happy sigh* Ooh ;) xD Well, you enjoyed yourself, glad you did :) Maybe you'll see that boy again, you never know c; Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn o.o He looks delicious. I mean, he looks handsome >.< Sorry :P Lucky xD asdfghjkl Daaamn though. He looks hot >.< And he looks kinda like my own crush. O.O whoops ._. with the hairstyle and the glasses. omfg xD Omg #HipsterCrushes xD And hey, the name of that boy? :33 *_* Jaffe omg. Sexy >.< It has that nerdy-yet-sexy sound to it :| no problem c: S'alright :) And you better >.> Now... I'm supposed to go off to a school carnival soon with two of my besties. I just have to wait for my mom to return home... I'm dying here without going there Dx Yeap, yeap! Done, done! What the header says & sorry late, connection cut >.< Haha Thanks :)) re: My bad >.< And Miggy told me the claim was good to go. I guess I should've double checked it before I claimed it, and I voted so regarding the new account So dun change the categories till I say so >~< hey We should probably tone back how heavily coded user talk pages are getting, they are technically just supposed to be to communicate, but the heavy coding often interferes with templates and signatures hey thought of something Hey I've noticed that there's times that users get to get prizes off newbs, even though their newb was inactive the entire time without notice. The 25 day thing works great in general, but I don't think it's fair for users to get prizes when their newb wasn't even around the entire time, so we need to be a bit more careful that if users are clearly very inactive, that we move their level up time back a bit as well. For instance, when you mark a user as inactive and in danger of being deleted, and they are only a level 2, say their delete date is the 30th, but their original next level up date was going to be the 26th, change their level up date to a day past their delete date, that way they only level up if they became active again, that way users aren't getting prizes for newbs not around astrid Hey, not sure what's going on with her, some people have heard she left the wiki, others just that she's officially inactive, but I don't know what to do :/ Posted :D Mass Was Here... See ya! 07:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) re:everything Coding on talk pages: Well the biggest problem with that is it so often conflicts with templates and sigs, I've been telling everyone, there's no rule no it per se, but I mean if you think about it, it's quite literally broken coding, cuz in order to have the background continue all the way to the bottom as people add messages, you have to leave the tags open, which is bad. So far I've told like 10 people, one person's talk page was so bad, they had black font on a black background so you couldn't even read the messages. I just think talk pages need to be clean and conflict free so they are easy to read and maintain, headers are fine, but to code the entire page, ya know..... Levelling Up: OH yea I forgot all about it honestly, I should have told you when you took over the user/char forum >.< I forgot all about it >.< Like I said, normally wouldn't really matter, but since the adopt a newb thing it's a bit more important now Astrid: Ok, I think a few of her chars don't have the officially inactive tag, cuz I ran across one last night which is why it reminded me that I don't know if she's gone or not (Onyx says she is, an he was dating her, but who knows) Kevin's Page: Sometimes it does yea, and I have to say either continue or stop, but tbf I get that when I try to load my own user page sometimes too >.< hey I made a department project area on the to do list like we discussed http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/List:Wiki_To_Do_List#Current_Projects_by_Department added a few things I already know about.... Also We talk so much lately I feel like we should just make a page dedicated to leaving messages for eachother >.< I think we can consider lott officially inactive now, I don't think he's edited at all since early August Char/User Form-Tatertat Sorry, I am so late! Just wanted to say that yes I was a newbie and that Rid and Bach told me that I get their prizes. Also that I have no current or past newbies but I am planning to sign up to be a big sister! All the other infomation is correct! (UTC) re: Tasks': OK cool, and don't forget, if you know of tasks you want to assign but don't have anyone available in AS, you can also assign tasks to people in my department that have time, cuz that's what GS is for, to help fill in where needed in AS and AD Official Inactivity: Oh that's definitely fine, but I don't think the pages are all marked that way, I've been adding the officially inactive one when I come across them Challenges: To me the talk page is the most important, cuz if a user is challenged, they may not get an email about the cabin or char page being commented on, but they definitely will if their talk page is edited. But if the user responds to the challenge and let's say one of the three places weren't done properly, sometimes I overlook it, but the thing is, the reason we do the 3 places is because of this: *'Talk Page': To ensure the user being challenged has been notified and given the best chance of responding *'Cabin Page': From an in character perspective, if a camper is challenging for a spot, it's for one of two reasons, they have personal dreams of glory and leadership and nothing is wrong with how the current counsellor leads, or the current counsellor is a shit leader. By posting on the cabin, it openly declares the intentions to the entire cabin, as their siblings have a right to know if the head of their cabin is being challenged *'Character Page': Another in character reason, as it's an rp wiki and not an out of character wiki, as much as possible should have in character reasons, in character consequences, and in general be done in character. That is why really all three are important to maintain a roleplay wiki and not a glorified chat/fan fiction/do what you want wiki Cheers :) Charrie Page Restore it pwease cx Re: Levelling Up Well, I thought it was okay to level up users a day earlier if the one who is levelling him up would be busy by the next day (which I am actually)... I think it's seriously bad thing to do anyway. I thought it was okay.... sorry!! Please don't kill meh! X( ~Mathemagical 10:53, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: yay thanks am forgiven!! Andd can I just ask when was he supposed to be levelled up?? ~Mathemagical 11:56, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Okay then.. nevermind! =D ~Mathemagical 12:05, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Inactive Sorry! Yeah, I think I'm gonna be inactive now.... I have a lot of stuff going on, and I dont have time to keep up with the wiki. Sorry! McConnell48 (talk) 13:32, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I guess I could McConnell48 (talk) 16:53, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Character Situation Demi~ So I want to put my Cybele kid, Darcy Williams up for adoption, but I need the new char spot ASAP and I don't feel like waiting until someone adopts her. Is there a quicker way to get her off my hands? nope.dont need less active.i always check my msgs so as soon as somthin happens ill be on it Claim how do i do claims? O.O im new here so yeah... [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 03:04, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay so i made a claim for my character Sylvia Marvell. I hope on of you guys can check it soon. :3 [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 03:12, October 27, 2013 (UTC) re:2.1 sure :) Inactive? It would appear you just marked my character pages with "This User is officially innactive" but I'm a little confused why. Does that mean I haven't RP'd enough, or haven't come on here? Because if it's "hasn't come on here", I've been coming on almost everyday.... could you explain? Your favorite Scotsman, Craftman (talk) 14:08, October 27, 2013 (UTC)Craftman Re:Innactive Ok, thanks! That clears things up a lot. The good thing is, it's currently my Autumn Break for the week, so I'll be making many more edits for the week. Hopefully when school starts up, I can get a better control over homework. Thanks for explaining, Craftman (talk) 14:15, October 27, 2013 (UTC)Craftman Prophecy Three shall bear arms to the half-blood moving unseen, In the land of the dead, on the territory of the living. The Virgin's lamb shall beacon the father of the brightest skin; Light, ghost and sorcery shall extinguish this cause, too unforgiving. ---- Just to clarify: #First line means: Three questors will fight the child of Lelantos (the name means "moving unseen". #Second line means: A cemetery stands on the world of the living. #Third line: The virgin is Artemis, and the lamb is the huntress. We all know that lambs get lost often (and that's what somehow happened to her), and that the huntress' name is Agnes, which means "lamb". Agnes is the former servant of Hyperion, her father, so she is his beacon in hopes of rising back again to power. #Fourth line: Light is Kylie, ghost is Casper, sorcery is Danielle, and its pretty obvious that the cause of resurrecting a bad Titan is unforgiving >.< Pssst Hydro found out about the quest unfortunately. He's planning right now >.< Posted HI Demi Posted Mass Was Here... See ya! 02:55, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi. :) I was wondering if you could re-check my claim, as I have been waiting and waiting and nothing has happened. If you find anything wrong, tell me and I will correct it promptly, just keep checking frequently. Thanks! Dancin4evah (talk) 04:16, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Can't be helped >.< Well, yeah, it can't be helped. Just let me know if you need help when the fight happens *mega-evil wink* ALSO, can you check Agnes' history for me? Link: User:LyreOfOrpheHyus/Sandbox Thanks in advance :D And as for the quest, sure. Power Categories Uh hey Demdems, I love you and all and I appreciate you categorizing charrie pages and all but it's my project and I kinda want to finish it all myself. Sorry. Re: By Cabin :3 Re:Activity Status I'm certain semi-active, I just changed it to inactive for a few days because I wasn't sure how secure the semi-active status was and I was a bit afraid, sorry for the trouble adopted char yeah, adopted her a while ago, but i am trying to figure out how to like rp... and stuff like that :) Hakuna Matata, it means NO worrys 15:17, October 30, 2013 (UTC) re:mel The headers are all mismatched, if people are going to copy coding I spent hours and hours creating the layout for, they can do it properly or not use it at all Re:Quest I'm continuing it, unless I get to talk to the other users if they're still up for it. re: Sure :) Which character are you going to use? I'd be happy to rp :) re: Maybe Nalas page? Kylies page wont load for me anymore :c Claim Checking Hey, Demi! I've checked the unchecked claims :D But I didn't touch those labeled 'WIP'. Thanks! Thanks, Demi! I hope so too! Missing you all terribly! :( Answer Yes. I was adopted by TimeLord15.Isabella Chase (talk) 09:45, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I Would like to use the reward of early power ups for Aisha Dent.Isabella Chase (talk) Bethel Just in case, it's your turn to post on the Bethel. :) You really need to get on FB To talk >_< Pleaaase. Claims okay. and sorry. >.< 00:10, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Quest Hi! I was wondering if you would like to join my quest? I promise it won't end as a failure like my last quest. Please check it out here: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Troubles_in_Sin_City_Quest Thanksies! Re: Stevie King Oh yes I do still plan on making her, Bach and I have talked about it and set a deadline to when she has to be made. Alright Alrighty. Just a favor: Please ask Olym to stop bothering me to code her page T.T And tell her to ask someone like Slay or something for help. (I know I can do that myself but really... I'm really exhausted at the hour, sorry xD) Claims Sorry for not messaging you sooner. Like has been hectic and I prefer to talk with people in chat. Obviously we haven't been able to run into each other on chat. Anyway now that my schedule has cleared up somewhat I should be able to start checking claims more often. Maybe not everyday but at least every other day. Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight? -Float 13:50, November 6, 2013 (UTC) danke She's in chat. I'm honestly to tired to do anything but wander around and post on things I have to post on >.< Addition to? I didnt get to finish the messages in addition to what? --OlympusGuardian (talk) 14:02, November 6, 2013 (UTC)OlympusGuardian re: redirects Basically you fix it so that the oldest page redirects to the newest page, for instance let's say: original page "Sasha" redirected to "Sasha P", but then "Sasha P" is redirected to "Sasha Pixie", what you do, is go back to the original page "Sasha" and make that also redirect to "Sasha Pixie" which is the current and most recent page However, you can also click "what links here" when you are on some of these pages, because if nothing links to the redirect, we don't need it. For instance, let's say two examples: Cases we need a redirect page: On the person's word bubble template, it links to "Sasha", now that Sasha redirects to Sasha Pixie, without that redirect, there would be a red link on the template Cases we don't need the redirect page: Let's say with claims/forums/etc you have a claim, "Claiming:Camp/Bob" redirects to "Claiming:Camp/Bobby" but nothing actually links to "Claiming:Camp/Bob" (as in that page isn't actually linked on any page on the wiki) it's pointless and unneeded make sense? Offspring Can Demigods have kids? Like I know you can't be explicit as to when they are 'making babies' but can they even have kids with each other? And if they do will the child be Full-god, half-god or full-mortal? Just a quick question about rules here lol no need for a quick answer! :) Jacksper (talk) 17:46, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Request Hey love, I'll try my best :). I can't guarantee I'll do it on Fri. and (maybe) Thurs., since I have the homecoming parade and then the dance, but I will try to do it. hey Sooooo I was thinking earlier, that when we mark users as soon to be marked as gone/inactive/deleted/user left/etc that it's kinda a pain to have to recheck every page to remember who was marked that way (on the user/char page) soooo I made us a template I made it collapsed so that it won't take up that much room when we aren't looking it, I put the details of what's going on with the user, and put them in order that they would be deleted/marked as left What do you think? Get on chat, por favor. Pweaseeee. .___. "I'm high up in the clouds, no one can touch me!" -Dead. 09:10, November 8, 2013 (UTC) re:stuff n stuff OMG IKR, me too xD especially now that the user/char pages are all different instead of on one page (when it was all on one page I could just do ctrl find) #I'm honestly not sure, I mean it's a template so we aren't limited to one spot, we could put it on the main user/char page and on our own user pages for easy/quick access and reminder if we wanted #With users at 25 days I usually go by how long they've been a user on our wiki if I delete, a user with like 40 edits, clearly wasn't that active or interested in the sight, so I don't see the point in saving the page. #wait, first before I can answer, what do you mean by "all three warnings"? oh and *yawns* good morning/evening >.< xD ummm Still not entirely clear >.< so like someone who gets all the way up to final warning but not pern banned? Also, migs shouldn't have approved dead's claim for Basil Northrop, it should be adjusted before it goes much longer without being taken care of, he has a demigod mother, but there's no attacks prior to 16 or even talk of her keeping him safe from attacks prior to 16 because I have a hard time believing she was able to keep all monsters away from him all the time from 10/11 to 16, she couldn't have been with him 24/7...... re: warnings Hmmmm that's tough, I'd say if they go long enough without any more warnings, like 6+ months and have shown they are still trying hard to help around the wiki.... migs/dead Thanks, I skyped' miggie about it, but not sure if he got it and I have to go soon, Jerry's home and I have to get him dinner and stuff and I didn't want to forget :) but besides the monster thing, the claim was fine, so if dead fixes that on the character page it should be good to go re: thanks thanks for messaging migs and dead, and as far as the claims, really don't worry, it looks like I worked harder than I did >.< cuz honestly most of those was just a copy/paste/generic message asking if they still plan on working on their claim and if not it'll be deleted on 14-Nov >.< re: :) You're most welcome :) random We should rp together some time >.< *is bored* re: xD that's ok, I wish you had a BC character though >.< I'm dying to rp my paranoid schizophrenic character, he's like the wear tin foil hats, hears voices, has paranoid delusions, aliens abducted me and probed my mind, paranoid kinda person xD but I haven't had anyone to rp him with yet xD ps OH that reminds me, with users who are getting close to 6 months no activity, think we should put a template on their character pages as well noting that? wellllll Well, I realise adopting usually sucks and not many like doing it, but if you want a BC kid, Catarina LaRue is up for adoption, she has a pretty basic personality..... just a thought >.< and yea, mist marking, wasn't sure, just a thought, could be a pain though, idk re: ok that works (to the marking chars thing) and sweet just let me know (to the char adoption thing) :) re: Cool :) I'll still be on, oh and did mika get added back to the user/char forum? He's only got one char to start Fabian Hawkins ps again >.< Hey so I was going through some char pages, updating some things, checking on some things, etc, and noticed that B's oracle/priestess char, I'm confused about something, Aurélie Savageau. It says she's child of none, so I assumed mortal, but there's this paragraph in the history, and maybe I'm just reading it wrong, but before I talked to B or marked it I wanted you to read it over too, see if you are as confused as I am >.<: ''Not much is known about Aurelie's mother, Sophie Mousseau. She had a bad reputation due to the promiscuity of her mother, having a child out of wedlock to an unknown man (Apollo), who was not a man of the clan. Plus her disappearance during her teenage years and ability to attract monsters made people distrust her. Very few were were surprised when the woman appeared with Aurelie, only to dump the child once the Aurelie's power's started to manifest. '' It sounds like she should also be classified as a demigod child of apollo and be a major character slot, cuz Demigods wouldn't lose their demigod powers just cuz they are also a priestess/oracle, but maybe I'm just reading it wrong idk >.< Re: I've already talked to Bach on Skype and she told me it was just minor but yeah, I'm really sorry and I promise I'll be much much more careful in checking claims. Sorry again :( Re: When's the first time? o.o re: Ok, good, its not just me >.< thought maybe I was too tired to read it properly or something, but think I should just message her or also mark the page? Also, we should really think about making our own special talk page >.< it would be easier to keep track of our convos and let's face it, we talk like a LOT on talk pages xD k Ok, also http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Bach_and_Demi%27s_Special_Talk_page >.< re:our talk page I'd say normally just for our conversations, but if we needed someone to weigh in on a conversation, they could, and as far as sigs, I don't know, cuz on one hand, probably not but on another hand we should put something to break up who's talking when somehow, like blah blah :bach 13:12, November 8, 2013 (UTC) maybe.... re :) Precisely, that way we can keep track of who says what, when and that way each day's conversations will flow easier instead of having to ping pong back and forth between our talk pages claim extension Could I have one? For another week? I'm getting little ideas, and my time is limited >-< Sorry and I hope it's alright. Claim Hey Demsie, you left chat and I don't know if you read what I said so I'm just Iris messaging you xP I've done what you've asked. I've already checked Brianna Jade. And I'll be going now ^^ Bye for now! Cabins Hey dems! I asked bachy if I could help with the cabins :) So, can dept edits count as making those pages? I'll place em' in my page and wait for em' to be fixed & approved by bach Re: Okay :D. Pero sure ka yun lang ah >~> "I'm high up in the clouds, no one can touch me!" -Dead. 00:32, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Cabin Oh, does it count when I'm editing my sandbox for the actual cabins?o.o Re: Ooohh o.o hehe, I'm learning ^^" Welp, I'll just try to find something to edit; I'm sure there's something :) By the way, I can make up edits rights? I don't think I can be on weekdays since I'm kinda very sleepy after school >.< Claims Yea, but you guys are so fast at it (or I'm just very slow XD) Welp, how many more edits to I need to go before 14th? By the way, how do you count these things?o.o *is really curious* Ohh Ohh ^^" I thought there was a special counter or something XD Hahaha! IIt would be cool if we had one though :( Re: Totally!I wish we had one though ^^" Oh yea, haven't heard from you so long..sooo how are you?:D Algebra Oh, oh! How about you tutor me in algebra? >.< I'm getting bad at it :/ My average for my semetrals and exams is 85 >.> like flat. I think the only reason I'm doing well in Geo is cause of my teacher XD Oh? Monday na sainyo? >.< Daya! I'm sure you'll grab the top again ;)) Also, yea ._. I was wondering why suspended kahapon nga eh Re:Categorizing Yeah xD I know. Actually, I'm saving and saving coz I can't remember what I should put >< But thanks anyway! :D Re:PS Orayt :D Oh um... so... should I remove the height category? Coz I referred to my char's page and it has a height category. So... I thought I have to add that one, too. Re:>.< I did. And I just thought maybe you missed something. Sorry! I'll just remove that one. Thanks Thank you! I needed that :D Now I have a copy, which is easier to see xD Yes please. :) Justiee. (talk) 20:35, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Re Got it ^^ Claim Check Demi, Wind told me he doesn't think he's qualified to check a hesperide claim. Oh and for Kookie's claim, can I check it later? I'm doing something right now. Categories So, I finished the L's. What letter are you going to start with again? Cause I saw you categorize a Melinoe kid. Re:Derek Yuuuup the very one, I asked Migister to adopt him as he was on the list and she said yes :) You're pretty smug, Lord Ares, for a guy who runs from Cupid statues! 07:52, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Because the original has the archive and redirect and stuff but dw you can delete the new one or the old one I dont mind :) You're pretty smug, Lord Ares, for a guy who runs from Cupid statues! 07:59, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yeah go ahead :) You're pretty smug, Lord Ares, for a guy who runs from Cupid statues! 08:24, November 10, 2013 (UTC) WB Overhaul I'll handle my own letter, letter L that is. :) Re:3/6/9 month powers I fixed it. }} Animal Nymphs Hey it said on the forum if i wanted in i had to ask an admin... So could I make an animal nymph for a dolphin? 23:30, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Sock-Puppetry Demi? What will happen if a user does sock-puppetry? I mean will there be a certain punishment or something? Re:Animal Nymphs I already have a name for her! :3 her name will be Aquamarine. and do i just make a page for her or do i also have to do a claim where I state how she's an animal nymph and all..? 17:50, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello demi-hunter! Before I make the page, is it alright to create one for my animal nymph or do I have to make a claim for her? 22:54, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hello Demi DeathIsBliss (talk) 23:12, November 11, 2013 (UTC)DeathIsBliss Claimed Um, Demi, I approved a claim earlier and I know I must add the user and character to the LIST. Can I just add her later when I get back? I really have to go :( Claim Pointers Ahoy Dem! I would like to ask for some claim pointers to consider like the dos and don’ts in making an acceptable—if not perfect—claim. Especially on making the character’s history. I kind of feel bad in making you go over again and check my claim so, if you have spare time (I can wait if not immediately :)), can you give me some pointers on what to do and what not to do in making claims? The general ones are what I’m requesting for. I have listed a couple of stuffs for me to avoid and what to do in my experience along the way. =D Reply if you have time. Thanksss! =) ~Mathemagical Re: Actually, it's fine now :) All I need to know is how to add the number of edits on the list. Re2 Okay, thank you :) Posting on cabin page Ok, there, I'm done. Posted on the cabin page. Craftman (talk) 11:40, November 12, 2013 (UTC)Craftman Comment So why are you saying I didn't post? I posted in the comment section ever since this started. Craftman (talk) 11:47, November 12, 2013 (UTC)Craft Comment Don't assume because something's old that it isn't it; Broken was innactive, and I didn't know I also had to post on the character's page and OOC message, so when she returned, she explained to me that I had forgotten to comment on the characte's page and do an OOC message. So, in a nutshell, I've had the post on the cabin all along. Craftman (talk) 12:01, November 12, 2013 (UTC)Craftman Comment Well that was just mean. Listen, it would've been better if you calmly told me what I did wrong rather than criticizing me (to the least, that's how I took it, despite if you intended it to sound like that). But, now I've made a new post. I sure hope I didn't screw up again. Craftman (talk) 12:17, November 12, 2013 (UTC)Craftman Apology Accepted Hey, it's ok. I understand that stress is easy to build up, and you just have to unleash it all on something you didn't want to in the first place. I'm actually glad you apologized to me, which is something I didn't expect. Nobody on here has ever done that for me. They just reject me, forget me, tell me to shut up and curse at me; they don't want to address the problem, much less care for how I actually feel. Just because I'm some Scottish 8th grader, that doesn't mean I don't have feelings. You're a good and mature person for reacting like how you did, and I'm glad you're a user on here. And thanks for letting me know about the whole comment thing in the first place, or else my challange in the first place would've been invalid. Whenever you need someone to talk to, always remember me. I won't judge you, assume things about you, and esspecially not laugh at you or anything similar. I'll only use logic, and the things I know that are true about you. Thanks for giving me this moment of happiness after so many others have been extremely rude and unforgiving to me. Craftman (talk) 12:57, November 12, 2013 (UTC)Craftman Yep It's was a word bubble template. DeathIsBliss (talk) 17:15, November 12, 2013 (UTC)DeathIsBliss Inactive I'm going to have to go inactive. Life has become insane and things have kept cropping up all over the place. I'll try and be on when I can but I doubt that will be nuch. I've no clue when I'll be able to resume fully active status. (UTC) 20:53, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Yeah im sure OlympusGuardian (talk) 01:00, November 13, 2013 (UTC)DeathIsBliss Less Inactive I would like to request the 'Less Active' status due to school and such. I may have days where I will not be able to post at all but on the weekends I will try to RP. MissDemonix (talk) 20:34, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Actually I havent been doing too well. Cant include details for it is a personal matter... I'll try to be back more, but things are getting complicated at home... McConnell48 (talk) 01:59, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Pet Claims Demi, can you please teach me pet claiming? I really have no idea how to know if the pet is already acceptable or not although I've claimed a pet earlier with the help os RoseWitch. Re She's kinda busy doing something for school. I didn't want to disturb her. But anyway, thanks. Entry Level User A few days ago I was put as a 1st level user, now they downgraded me. DId I do something wrong??? Justiee. (talk) 16:09, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Claim checking Hello, I'm Jack I have recently made changes to my claim Charissa Granville and would very much like it if you were to have a look at it :) Thanks! Jacksper (talk) 21:43, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Demi, I was wondering how to code a badge or if there any templates and i know you guys are busy with the server problem hope you guys fix it. DeathIsBliss (talk) 23:54, November 14, 2013 (UTC)DeathIsBliss newb Hello! Yes, I was in the adopt a newb program, Mathemagical adopted me :) Heyoni (talk) 18:16, November 15, 2013 (UTC) DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IVE MISSED YOU ALL SOOOOOO MUCH! BAnd and school mixed were hard to handle thats why i kinda disappeared... BUT IM BACK! Ill probably only be active on weekends and occasionally weekdays though, sooooo idk. BUT yes i will make the page for Micah, and i am working on my char pages, i plan to have those done by tomorrow night. BUT YAYAYA!!!!!!!!! Niall Horan + Louis Tomlinson = Nouis Horanson <3 ~Iris Message Me!~ *~Boreas~* 22:13, November 15, 2013 (UTC)